When Will The Horror End
by Evil Angel1
Summary: Jim's sister appears and will soon cause trouble, but shes a clone they dont know but soon will. Will he ever find his real sis? a duh ya^^ R&R for more
1. Default Chapter

hi, IM back home. i saw this anime and i got this idea right away. but the anime made me cry. that was my first time seeing a anime i never saw but heard of....... that made no sense at all. -_- ok on with this story.  
  
I DONT OWN OUTLAW STAR!!!!!!! FLAME ME IF I DONT KNOW HOW TO RATE THIS STORY!!!!!! SUE ME IF I CANT WRITE STORIES AND CANT SPELL!!!!! ok thats not true u cannot sue but can flame. but if u flame u will regret it. let it be nice flames. Do not swear. if u do and ur on my fave author list ill kick u off. ok IM havin a really bad week so dont get mad me!! on with my story.  
  
The Horror Will Never End  
By: Evil Angel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jim sat at his laptop, typing away. The planet Jakaya was the best place to get jobs, but they only found fix-it jobs. They needed real money and fast. With Gene always out drinking, there wasn't much money for food or supplies. Of course they had a few arguments about the bar tab, but Gene always shrugged it off, "We can get a job and food tomorrow, don't sweat it.  
  
Then Jim heard a knock at the door, he walked over very quickly and opened it. "Hello, can I help you?" Jim said. There stood a tall girl, around 18 years old, wearing a long black coat over a blue dress that fit tightly around her form. The cerulian blue of her dress brightend the deep blue color of her eyes that were rimmed by long flowing blonde hair down to her waist. Then he froze. "this girl, shes so familiar, but why?" He said in his mind.  
  
"Yes you can help me, I need somewhere to stay. And I will pay you, 23,000,000,000 wong." The girl said with a sly look on her face.  
  
Jim was shocked. "This girl must be rich, wait I know who she is....... shes my sister Jessie! I thought she was dead"   
  
"JESSIE! ITS YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Jim yelled grabbing one of her slim legs.  
  
"Jim?? *i thought i killed this boy years ago, this can't be true* Oh Jim I missed you so much. Where were you i've been so worried about you!" she tried to say in a fake glad tone.  
  
  
"I didn't leave, you left after Mom and dad were murdered, and then you left and then I was living on the streets." Jim said with joy in his eyes.  
  
" Oh I did? O well, can I stay here?" She said folding her arms.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU CAN!!"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Yo Jim I'm back!" the red headed outlaw yelled running in the house.  
  
" Oh hi Gene!" Jim said with Jessie by his side. " O I forgot to tell you, this is my sister Jessie."   
  
"You have a sister?" Gene said rasing a eyebrow. "I thought you said you were a only child."  
  
"Ya I did, I said that because I thought she was dead. Then she came knocking on the door and asked could she stay here. So I said yes. Is it ok with you aniki???" Jim said holding on to Jessie's coat.  
  
"Uh...." Gene said holding his chin. Then Jessie gave him the cold shoulder. " Um... Ya she can. Its fine with me, a-ok!" Gene said holding his head.  
  
" YAY!!! YOU GET TO STAY JESSIE!!!!!" Jim shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"Ya, I guess I do get to stay" Jessie said with a evil grin across her face. " So where is my room?"  
  
"O ya that. Ok follow me" the blonde haired boy said walking up the stairs. He found a empty room, fairly clean, next to Gene's room. "Ok you are next to that man downstairs. His name is Gene Starwind and then your next to this bio-anndroid named Melfina ok?"  
  
"Ya, whatever. I better start cleaning this room." Jessie said sitting on the bed.  
  
" Ok dinner will be ready soon!" Jim said walking out of her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok. thats chapter one. Look out for more. If u want more R&R! ja ne ^________________________________________________~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. They know too much

Hello! Long time no write!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The next morning, Gene came to reality. He ran to Jim's room and busted open the door. "Mr. Jim Hawking since when in the hell did you have a sister?!!" He demanded. Jim jumped out of his bed. "Wha- what? Oh Jessie. Yesterday, you didn't say anything about it!" Gene snorted. "I was drunk!! What did you expect!? Now answer my question!" Jim ignored him. "Whatever, I don't feel like answering you. Stop worrying about it and go back to being drunk!" Gene steamed up and pulled him up by the collar. "Answer me now!" Jim sighed and guessed he had no choice. " A long time ago, after our parents each one of them took one of us. I was left with my mom. Okay? Can I go back to bed now?" Jim knew it was wrong to lie, but he was tired Gene sighed and dropped him on his bed. "Whatever. But be up by noon. We are going job hunting. "  
  
Jessie heard their conversation and walked out of her room. She bumped into Gene as he was coming out on purpose. "Whoops, excuse me. I'm half asleep....so...you're wondering why I'm here?" Gene shrugged. "Well yeah, but I heard the whole story. No harm done." Gene made his way back to his room. Jessie growled low to herself. "Looks like I'm gonna have to kill him too...." She walked into the living room and saw Suzuka sitting drinking tea. "Hmm....I don't think we have met Ma'am. I am Jessie, your name is?" Suzuka looked at her for a few moments. She sensed nothiing good about her. "My name is Suzuka. " Jesse nodded and walked away. " I have to get rid of all of them...they know too much..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, but I'm updating stories. Ja ne! 


End file.
